Matthew Decker
| Assign = | FinalAssign = CO, | Rank = commodore | Insignia = 40px|assignment patch. Uniform insignia. }} Matthew Brand Decker (also known as Brand Decker) was a dedicated Starfleet officer who served during the 23rd century. Decker was one in a line of Deckers to serve in Starfleet, and his son, Willard Decker, by Matt's wife Jane, would become one-time commander of the . ( , , ) Biography Decker's early education was at Forester Military Academy in High Point, North Carolina followed by Brunswick Academy and then Starfleet Academy. ( ) During his days at Starfleet Academy and his early career, Decker was seen as insubordinate and not command material, although with high scores in athletic and academic classes. He dated many women, but eventually met Jane Hopkins and became a better student. ( ) At one point while with the rank of lieutenant commander, Decker served aboard the . In 2244, he commanded the Patton during the battle at Donatu V. He and Commander Jose Mendez of the were able to hold out against Klingon Captain Klaar's three ships until two ships forced Klaar's force to withdraw. ( ) In 2246, Decker was chief of security at Starbase 4. ( ) Admiral Fitzgerald surprised many, including Decker himself, when he promoted him to the rank of captain. ( ) By the early 2250s, Decker had risen to the rank of captain and assumed command of the from Captain Christopher Pike, who went on to assume command of the famous . After commanding the Yorktown for several years, Decker transferred to command the , where he would spend the rest of his career. Decker would eventually be promoted to the rank of commodore after having commanded three survey vessels. ( }}, ) By late 2256 Decker was one of the most decorated Captains in Starfleet history.( ) Decker once fought against Darok in a ground battle. Decker shot Darok in the leg, but treated it when the battle was over. Decker also signalled Darok's ship to tell them that Darok needed to be rescued. ( ) In 2263, while the Constellation was in the area of space known as the Taurus Reach, Decker's crew discovered what would become known to Starfleet as the Meta-genome. The Constellation was unable to investigate further due to other priorities from Starfleet Command, but Decker's report resulted in the fast-tracking of the construction of the station in the Taurus Reach in order to secretly study the Meta-Genome. ( }}) In 2266, Decker responded to a distress call from the Federation colony on Alpha Proxima II, along with Captain Kirk of the . They found civil society on the verge of collapse, due to a plague caused by one of the Malkus Artifacts of the Zalkat Union. Decker and Kirk together resolved to impose martial law on the colony. ( ) Decker was killed in the line of duty in 2267, in combat with the alien doomsday machine that the ancient s designed to combat the Borg. ( ; ) Appendices Background * In the novelization of the , Matthew Decker is named "Brand Decker". The revealed his full name to be Matthew Brand Decker. Connections External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet security personnel category:starfleet security officers category:starfleet security chiefs category:starfleet command division personnel category:starfleet operations division personnel category:starfleet captains category:starfleet commodores category:starfleet starbase personnel category:uSS Yorktown (Constitution class) personnel category:uSS Constellation (NCC-1017) personnel category:starfleet casualties category:2267 deaths Category:Humans (23rd century)